Nightmarish
by L0stInTranslati0n
Summary: Traducción; Autora Original: VesperChan. Sakura, una devoradora de maldiciones, se topa con el clan de los Uchiha, quienes necesitan sus servicios. SakuraMulti.


_TheTranslator001_ : Hola, hola. Estoy muy emocionada porque finalmente junté el valor para pedirle a _VesperChan_ que me dejara traducir una de sus historias ¡Son increíbles! Así que elegí _Nightmarish_ la cual es un oneshot muy bonito que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes.

En las traducciones que he hecho previamente, siempre traduzco las notas de las autor/a, pero está vez opté por no hacerlo, espero que no les moleste. Para ser un oneshot es bastante largo y seguramente que los va a mantener entretenidos por un buen rato.

En caso de que todavía no se hayan dado cuenta que la historia no es mía, quiero poner bien en claro que **la historia le pertenece a VesperChan** (solo la trama de este fanfic, no los personajes) y lo que van a leer ahora es mi traducción del inglés al español. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice.

* * *

 _Finally the hills are without eyes_

 _They are tired of painting a dead man's face_

 _Red with their own blood_

-Bye Bye Beautiful

 _._

La noche era fría pero su piel quemaba con tanta intensidad que vapor danzaba alrededor de sus brazos cada vez que hacían contacto con la briza de afuera. El resto del cuarto era una prisión electrificada con sus pesadillas mientras daba vueltas en la cama, respiraba pesadamente, se atragantaba y luchaba contra las imágenes que atormentaban su corazón errático. Una fina capa de sudor le humedecía la piel y su flequillo estaba pegado a su rostro.

Su pesadilla fue interrumpida e hizo que se sentara de golpe. El silencio fue interrumpido por sus gritos y luego se oyeron pisadas y la estremecida infraestructura de su casa antigua. Antes de caer en cuenta en donde estaba, o que había sucedido, brazos fuertes la estaban rodeando y la estaban trayendo devuelta a la realidad, haciéndole recordar.

—¡Sasori! —Dijo en un respiro sintiéndose mareada. Todavía tenía fiebre pero esta se iría en menos de una hora—. Siento haberte despertado.

—Ya fueron tres noches seguidas —le susurró enterrando la cabeza en su rosado cabello y apartándole con la mano unos mechones que estaban fuera de lugar—. Nos estamos preocupando, Sakura. Nunca antes había sido tan malo.

Aún con la visión brumosa, Sakura se volteó en la cama para ver hacia el otro lado del cuarto. Deidara estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, viéndose más malhumorado que nunca con los mechones de cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro y con los ojos entrecerrados con irritación. Él levantó la mirada para verla e hizo una mueca de dolor para después desviar la mirada. Eso fue lo único que necesitó ya que pudo ver que lo había hecho preocupar. Su pobre artista rubio no pegaba bien con situaciones que no podía controlar. Generalmente ese tipo de cosas no le importaba a menos que tuviesen que ver con Sakura. El resto del mundo podría arder y a él seguiría sin importarle. Ahora, si Sakura se corta el dedo con una hoja, ya es una emergencia nacional.

Sakura sonrió, esperando disipar su preocupación—Siento haberlos molestado. No era mi intención, se los aseguro. No sucederá otra vez. Esta noche fui capaz de ver hasta el final de la visión. —Se detuvo para mirar su mano, la flexionó y luego la dejó caer en su regazo. Estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, y eso era algo, ya que siempre estaba tan blanca a causa de períodos prolongados de estar adentro.

—¿Estás segura de que esto fue una visión y no otra pesadilla? —Preguntó Sasori. Su voz era suave y calma, justo como lo fue la primera vez que le habló.

Ella rió suevamente y apoyo la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo sin importarle la proximidad entre los dos— Si tan solo fuese eso. Pero a estas alturas ya debería saber la diferencia entre una simple pesadilla y una visión. Las he estado interpretando por tantos años.

—¿Hay algo que quieres que hagamos, Sakura-hime? —Deidara preguntó entrando al cuarto pero manteniendo su distancia. La leve mirada que le envió al pelirrojo no pasó desapercibida, Sakura sabía muy bien cómo andaban las cosas entre los amigos.

—Gracias, Deidara, pero no es nada drástico. No quiero que hagan más de lo que están haciendo, ya están bastante ocupados. Tan solo asegúrense de que la tienda esté limpia para mañana...o mejor dicho, hoy. Ya es de mañana. —Dijo pensativa, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Hime? —Sasori se dirigió hacia ella como princesa de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Deidara. Después de todo, así era como generalmente se dirigían a ella. Un apodo bobo al que se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años.

Sakura soltó a Sasori y se movió hacia el centro de la cama para después levantar las sábanas y cubrir su esbelto y poco cubierto cuerpo con ellas. El sudor había hecho que el camisón de seda se le pegara al cuerpo más de lo que ambos hombres estaban acostumbrados a ver. (Sakura no era de vestirse como una "libertana," como solía llamarlas.) Bostezó cubriéndose con la mano antes de volver a acostarse entre sus almohadas.

—Mañana vendrá un visitante a nuestra tienda. Me va a traer otra maldición así que asegúrense de no detenerlo cuando aparezca.

.

NIGTHMARISH

.

Sasori la tapó con otro edredón para después darse la vuelta y seguir a Deidara afuera de la habitación. Cerró la puesta detrás de sí pero solo parcialmente para así poder ver parte de la antigua cama de latón y una esquina del cuarto de la joven. Cuando finalmente se dio vuelta, se encontró con que Deidara no se había movido, estaba parado en el mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula apretada por su agitación.

—Oíste lo que dijo. —Resopló el pelirrojo, pasándole por al lado y descendiendo la estrecha escalera que daba un giro ya casi llegando al otro piso. El cuarto de Deidara y el de suyo estaban en otro nivel mientras que la tienda que manejaba Sakura estaba en la planta baja.

—¡Dijiste que no había nada de qué preocuparse! —El rubio escupió con veneno, estando muy agitado— Me dijiste que todo estaba bajo control pero ahora otra maldición está en camino. Sabes lo que eso significa.

—Sí —Sasori le contestó cortante y se paró en las escaleras tan de repente que sus mechones carmesí se mecieron con el movimiento y chocaron contra su mandíbula—, sé muy bien lo que otra persona maldita significa para Sakura al igual que para nosotros. No creas que me he olvidado de lo que me sucedió cuando Sakura consumió mi maldición.

Deidara cerró los puños pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Se sentía molesto y violento a una hora en la que generalmente estaba dormido pero sabía que Sasori no era la persona con la que debía desquitarse. Sasori temía lo mismo que Deidara, sino era que le temía más.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer al respecto?

Sasori pestañó y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, al mismo tiempo inhalando el olor impregnado en el papel victoriano que decoraba todos los cuartos de la casa— ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Matar al individuo antes de que pueda llegar hasta nuestra hime? Nada me traería mas placer pero eso no es lo que ella quiere. Incluso si significa tener que competir con otro más por su afección, tenemos que hacer lo que ella desee.

Deidara desvió la mirada, recordando muy bien cómo se sintió después de que su propia maldición fuese removida. Sakura era una "curse eater," de hecho una de los últimos en la tierra. Siendo ella misma un individuo maldito, se le fue dado el poder de romper o "devorar" las maldiciones de otros y por lo tanto liberándolos de ellas.

En el caso de Deidara, había sido condenado al purgatorio en donde las llamas siempre lo rodeaban, cegándolo, pero nunca lastimándolo más que un par de quemaduras. Así es como vivió por treinta y cinco años antes de que una abertura en las llamas dejaron entrar a su hime. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y se tragó todo su dolor y sufrimiento, hospedando las llamas en su propio cuerpo y deshaciendo la maldición. Su castigo por todos esos asesinatos se les fueron arrebatados y ahora estaba libre... en un sentido.

Desde ese día nunca había sido libre de Sakura. Al principio lo había dejado, había regresado a su pequeña tienda victoriana y lo había dejado solo. Pero ella siempre estuvo en su mente y corazón. Nada sabía bien y la música sonaba como chirridos para sus oídos. El mundo había perdido su color y pensó que se había vuelto loco cuando la veía usando algo rosa o blanco. Ya no ardía pero su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Él la buscó y le suplicó que lo dejara quedarse con ella. Por supuesto que Sasori estaba ahí en ese entonces y protestó con fervor pero Sakura escuchó cómo le había causado tanto tormento a alguien que debería de haber salvado y le permitió quedarse. La condición que Deidara había sufrido era algo a lo que ella llamaba el asunto del hilo de plata.

—A veces puedo ver un hilo de plata entre ciertas personas y yo. Siempre sucede cuando levanto sus maldiciones —bajó la mirada y casi se vio avergonzada—. Es mi castigo por tomar lo que no debería. Estás atado a mí por este hilo al igual que Sasori y los demás. Usualmente no es tan malo como para no poder vivir lejos de mí... las mayoría siguen adelante, pero si te sientes más apaciguado aquí, entonces por favor siéntete libre de quedarte todo lo que quieras.

Los hombres a los que Sakura había liberado de sus maldiciones casi siempre se enamoraban de ella o tenían este hilo adherido a ellos. Hasta ahora todos ellos se las arreglaron para seguir adelante y otros se habían recuperado hasta el punto de casarse con alguien más pero para Sasori y Deidara sus hilos eran cicatrices que llevaban con orgullo. Amaban amar a Sakura y muy seguido compartían una aversión por todo aquel que también le tuviera afecciones.

Si otro cliente venía con una maldición para que Sakura devorara, probablemente significaba otro rival por su afección y eso era lo último que querían.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo —Deidara vociferó más para sí mismo que para Sasori—, tal vez no sea una de esas maldiciones...

El pelirrojo revoleó los ojos y resopló, volteándose para terminar de descender las escaleras y finalmente llegar a su habitación— Si fue capaz de darle pesadillas por tres días seguidos su maldición es probablemente más grande que las nuestras combinadas.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a cruzarnos de brazos y no hacer nada? —Deidara dijo con furia, sus ojos azules ardían.

—No... —Sasori se detuvo frente la puerta de su cuarto y miró hacia atrás, a dónde Deidara aún estaba parado— Me voy a dormir mientras pueda. Me las arreglé para sobrevivir contigo y estoy seguro de que Sakura no va a caer por esta nueva amenaza y mientras su corazón no le pertenezca a otro hombre, estoy bien con el mundo.

Con eso dicho, el pelirrojo desapareció tras entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. El pasillo y las escaleras de nuevo se desolaron, dejando a Deidara solo. Resoplando, descendió el resto de los escalones y se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Sasori tenía razón. Siempre y cuando Sakura no se enamorara de este sujeto nuevo, todo estaría bien.

—Dios, rezo por que eso no pase.

.

Horas después, cuando el sol ya estaba suspendido en el cielo por encima de los tejados, Sakura recobró la consciencia. Solo tomó una mirada hacia las cortinas que cubrían la ventana para darse cuenta que había dormido más de la cuenta. La visión de anoche la había drenado más de lo que había creído.

Empujó las mantas que la cubrían y colocó las piernas a un lado de la cama, dejando que sus pies tocaran en suelo. Estaba frío.

—Dónde están mis pantuflas... —Masculló estando media despierta. Agarró su túnica dorada que estaba colgando de la cama y se la puso. Mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, miró por la habitación y vio sus pantuflas. Se las puso sintiéndose lo suficientemente lista como para una taza de té y quizás también una bizcochuelo antes de vestirse para trabajar.

Era una fría mañana pero no llegaba a ser nada en comparación con la noche anterior. El sol había hecho un buen trabajo en calentar la casa con su brillo dorado que mantenía al frío a la raya. Después de todo eran los comienzos del otoño, así que de vez en cuando esperaba temperaturas un poco bajas.

Apartando los mechones de la cara, Sakura entró en la cocina y fue derecho hacia su tetera de cobre. Después de llenarla con agua, la puso encima de la hornalla y sacó algo de la jarra que contenían todos los tés para probar esa mañana. Un té de naranja y limón parecía apropiado. Un momento después se encontró echando el agua caliente en una taza para dejar que se mezclara con los contenidos de la bolsita de té.

—¿Ya te levantaste? —Sasori preguntó desde la puerta. Cuando miró hacia su dirección, Sakura notó que su apariencia carecía de su usual atractivo. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta como si él mismo estuviese exhausto.

—Te vez terrible —Sakura dijo para luego llevar la taza a sus labios, tomar un pequeño sorbo y luego dejarla en la mesa— ¿Qué te pasó anoche?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que evitó hacer contacto visual— No podía dormir.

—Eres una marioneta reanimada, no necesitas dormir, Sasori... nunca —Sakura le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo levantó para que la mirara a los ojos— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Él pestañeó con sorpresa, pero luego apoyó aficionadamente su rostro en la mano de la joven— ...No deberías tener pesadillas tan terribles.

Ella levantó una delicada ceja rosa— Esto nunca te había molestado antes. Tengo visiones, veo clientes, devoro maldiciones... así es como funciona y es como siempre lo ha sido ¿Qué es lo que te molesta esta vez?

Sasori le agarró la mano y la removió de su rostro pero no la soltó y la sostuvo cerca de su pecho dónde Sakura pudo sentir su palpitar mecánico que le daba vida gracias a ella— La magnitud de tu tormento me tiene preocupado. La última y única vez que vi algo tan malo como esto fue justo antes de que fueras a buscar a Deidara. Su maldición era tan grande que casi te desgarró y luego termina aferrándose a ti como una garrapata. Me gustaba cuando solo éramos tú y yo, no había necesidad de cambiar.

Sakura suspiró y se soltó de su agarre para luego dirigir su atención a la bebida y tomar asiento junto a la ventana— Sabes que no puedo parar de consumir maldiciones solo porque no quiera. No lo hago por diversión, lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo.

—No estás obligada —le respondió, tomando asiento del otro lado de la mesa—. Podrías... vivir para siempre justo como eres. Podrías ir una eternidad sin consumir maldiciones y no morir. No hay ningún contrato o ley que conecte el sustento de tu vida con la nutrición de las maldiciones. Podrías rechazarlas si quisieras.

Sakura bajó la mirada e inclinó el borde de la taza hacia sus labios. Entre sorbos le contestó— Puede que no sea magia, pero tengo una obligación para completar la razón por la que existo —dejó la taza—. Sabes que me siento terrible por los hilos que me unen a todos ustedes y sabes que desearía poder romperlos por ustedes pero tengo que seguir trabajando en esto.

—No, no tienes por qué, estás haciendo una decisión.

—Justo como tú tomas la decisión de quedarte conmigo —le contestó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, con un tono bajo y lleno de frialdad—. No tienes que quedarte conmigo. Te podrías ir cuando quieras y ninguna magia te detendría. Kakashi lo hizo, Zabuza, Haku, y Kimimaro se fueron. Minato también, y demonios, ahora tiene un hijo. De hecho, con la excepción tuya y de Deidara todos con los que me he encontrado han sido capaces de irse.

Sasori no dijo nada pero Sakura notó que apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mandíbula con la mención de otro hombre. Su naturaleza posesiva no era algo con lo que a ella le gustaba jugar, ya habiendo visto personalmente lo viciosa que podía ser.

Pausó un momento antes de tomar lo último del té— No te preocupes, no voy a echarlos de la casa o hacer de esto otro discurso para motivarte que lo hagas y que probablemente ignorarás. Entiendo que te sientes atado a mí y lo acepto. Yo también me siento atada, atada a mi propia tarea. Fui hecha para devorar maldiciones y no puedo escapar de ello más de lo que tú o Deidara pueden escapar de mi.

—Sakura...

—Tal vez deberías hacer las compras más tarde —interrumpió, volteándose para ver afuera a través de la ventana—. Sería algo para mantener tu mente ocupada mientras trabajo. No tomará mucho, no te preocupes.

Él la miro a través de los mechones que le caían entre los ojos y la observó sin pestañear cuando cruzaba el cuarto para ir a la canilla y lavar su tasa ahora vacía. No le regresó la mirada pero igual supo que la estaba siguiendo. Sabía que el pelirrojo no iba a apartar la mirada, ahora o nunca, y eso era completamente su culpa.

—Si te llevas a Deidara contigo pueden traer víveres como para dos semanas enteras —dijo mientras secaba su tasa con un trapo. Ya no quedaban manchas pero ella siguió frotándola hasta que rechinara de limpio. Cuando eso sucedió, la dejó en la mesada y se volteó hacia la puerta—. Me voy a cambiar.

Él la agarró desde atrás y la apretó contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirosa. Sakura lo sintió inhalar su aroma y relajarse. Un beso mariposa y luego otro acariciaron su piel, enviando un hormigueo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

—Estas enojada conmigo. —Le susurró en el oído.

—Oh, deja de actuar como un niño, Sasori. No estoy más molesta de lo que estaba cuando entré en la cocina, pero eso puede cambiar si no me sueltas pronto.

—Dime que me perdonas.

—Suéltame, Sasori, me tengo que ir a cambiar. —Sakura suspiró, apartándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Una mirada hacia atrás le advirtió que ya no la estaba siguiendo físicamente pero eso no significaba que no la estuviese siguiendo con los ojos. Pausó en las escaleras y miró hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con Deidara arriba del todo quien estaba mirando hacia su dirección. Él notó su expresión y luego miró por arriba de la barandilla hacia Sasori. Su humor ensombreció solo un poco pero no exageradamente.

Deidara y Sasori estaban en un punto en el que ya no intentaban asesinarse el uno al otro al encontrarse, así que eso significaba que eran prácticamente amigos. Aun así, eso no los detenía para pelear o discutir cada vez que Sakura estaba involucrada.

Ignorando la tensión, Sakura pasó a Deidara y se dirigió hacia su cuarto pero no sin antes hablarles sobre su hombro— Casi se nos acaba el té. Ambos asegúrense de comprar un poco cuando salgan.

Lo que sea que haya sucedido después de que cerró la puerta de su cuarto le pasó desapercibido, o no le importó. Los dos sabían que no les convenía dañar la casa y confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para saber que se comportaran lo más civilizadamente posible cuando estaban bajo su techo.

Después de sacarse la ropa, Sakura entró a la ducha y se deshizo del cansancio y la maraña de pelo que tenía esa mañana. Una vez que salió se dispuso a arreglarse el cabello, peinándolo y secándolo antes de adornarlo. Un rodete de geisha bajo dejó que el resto de sus mechones adornaran su rostro de una manera asimétrica lo que mantenía su apariencia interesante. Una simple yukata color cobre y al costado adornada con peces koi completaban su traje del día. Le gustaba jugar bien su rol cuando los clientes se presentaban.

Deidara usualmente la ayudaba con sus trajes más elaborados y generalmente era quien la maquillaba pero esta vez decidió no pedirle ayuda viendo como Sasori estaba lo bastante agitado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Le era una inconveniencia pero decidió no echarle leña al fuego de sus emociones. Recordaba muy bien la primer y única vez en la que Sasori se había perdido a sí mismo en su furia. Era raro verlo fuera de control por algo pero eso había sucedió durante el período más inestable de su vida. Si no mal lo recordaba, Deidara todavía tenía una cicatriz.

El campaneo de un reloj en su mesita de luz indicó el comienzo de la nueva hora. Sakura trastabilló al sentir que se le revolvía el estómago. Calor le llegó a las mejillas y sintió la atracción familiar de una maldición que se avecinaba.

—Tan fuerte. —Murmuró en voz alta y se dirigió al salón donde recibía a sus clientes. Para cuando llegó a la planta baja, ya no había nadie en la casa. Al parecer Deidara y Sasori habían seguido su consejo y se habían ido de la tienda, dejándola sola antes de que su cliente llegara.

Ya habiendo pasado por el mismo proceso numerosas veces, Sakura se asentó en uno de los sillones y agarró un libro con imágenes para entretenerse por el momento. Pasaron horas antes de que sucediera algo.

Un sonido.

Se enderezó al escuchar el entarimado crujir bajo las pisadas de alguien. El único suelo combado que tenía en la casa estaba en el pasillo. Se volteó y lo vio parado ahí, apoyado contra la entrada del salón y respirando agitadamente.

—Izuna Uchiha. —Inhaló con sorpresa, parándose de golpe.

El tirón titubeante en su estómago fue familiar mientras se acercaba al hombre sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. Izuna se hundió un poco contra la baranda pero se congeló en el lugar una vez que la mano de la joven tocó su rostro.

En un instante vio todo su ser y todas las memorias que lo hacían lo que era. Fue como un golpe duro y sintió desgarrarse en miles de pedazos. La intensidad le sacó el aire e hizo que sus rodillas golpearan el suelo, parcialmente por el shock. Era tan terrible y doloroso que la estaba quemando por dentro mucho más de lo que cualquier pesadilla o visión lo hubiese hecho antes. Era una maldición antigua, una maldición antigua y poderosa que se extendía a muchos otros.

"A muchos... otros."

Vio cadáveres de familiares y supo de inmediato que eran los que no habían podido sobrevivir la maldición; una decena de montículos sin vida esparcidos por todo el lugar entre figuraras que todavía seguían de pie. Podía verlo todo con un detalle desagradable. Todos estaban sufriendo tanto pero solamente Izuna tuvo la fuerza para viajar tantos kilómetros hasta su tienda.

Sakura bajó la miraba para verlo a la cara y lo vio devolviéndole la mirada con ojos carmesí que brillaban como fuego líquido.

—Por favor. —Fue todo lo que susurró antes de que la oscuridad espeluznante acaparara toda su visión y la chupó en la oscuridad de su nueva maldición.

.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente cuando me tuvo que salvar? —Deidara gimoteó lo suficientemente alto como para que la casa entera lo escuchara mientras iba de un lado para el otro.

Sentado en frente estaba el desconocido y en el otro lado de la habitación Sasori estaba sentado al lado del sillón a donde habían acostado a Sakura. Nadie se veía muy contento con nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero Deidara era el único que se movía.

—Deja de ir y venir, lo único que lograrás es marearte. —El pelirrojo comentó sin apartar la vista del sillón.

Deidara se detuvo pero solamente cuando estuvo enfrente del desconocido con el nombre de Uchiha. Izuna levantó la mirada, aparentemente inafectado por la mirada intensa que estaba recibiendo por parte del rubio.

—Si sigues así creo que le harás agujeros a mi invitado. —Sakura suspiró finalmente recobrando la consciencia. El cuarto entero pareció ponerse en orden al mismo tiempo que Deidara se alejó del hombre y Sasori se levantó de su asiento.

La muchacha pálida abrió sus ojos verdes y se enderezó, asegurándose de no mostrarse demasiado tensa. Miró a sus dos compañeros de casa para luego brindarle su atención a Izuna.

—Me disculpo por mi conducta. Generalmente no me desmayo cuando estoy atendiendo mis clientes, aunque la mayoría de mis clientes no intentan traerme más de una maldición a la vez.

Izuna bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado para luego volver hacer contacto visual— Siento haberte engañado. Pero nadie más en mi familia tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para salir del recinto. No podía irme sin intentar ayudarlos de algún modo. Son mi familia... son tolo lo que me queda.

Sakura no dijo nada por un rato, pero se paró por sí misma para cerrar las cortinas— Sasori, Deidara, me gustaría estar a solas para poder trabajar. Les aviso cuando termine.

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se fueron sin ningún comentario, dejándo a Sakura y a Izuna solos. Una vez que cerraran la puerta, regresó al sofá en el que antes había yacido.

—El origen de esta maldición es muy antiguo pero muchos de ustedes fueron capaces de sobrevivir todo este tiempo. Ya que fue hace siglos, ¿te importaría contarme el origen del problema?

Izuna pestañeó una vez un poco confundido— Creí que una vez que devoraras una maldición podrías saber de dónde vino. Tomaste la mía así que deberías saber cómo cayó sobre mi familia.

Sakura encendió un fósforo y lo acercó a la cola de un cigarrillo largo, generando un hilo fino de humo en la punta— Por supuesto que sé cómo la obtuvieron, pero eso es diferente al por qué. Un pueblo entero maldijo tu familia para que la muerte lentamente los consumiera. No les era suficiente masacrarlos a todos; una asamblea antera se acumuló para asegurarse de que sufrieran por una eternidad.

Se paró y avanzó entre el humo para arrodillarse frente a él, tomando su rostro con su mano libre— Eres bastante hermoso para ser un hombre y sé que tu hermano también lo es, al igual que los pocos que siguen vivos. Todos son bastante agradables para contemplar ¿Fue una mujer despechada? —Su mano trazó el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar al ojo— ¿Pero por qué pondrían mil años en estos ojos suyos?

Ella lo sintió temblar un poco bajo su tacto, reconociendo la reacción antes de retirar la mano— Mil disculpas.

—No, no estabas equivocada. Comenzó con mujeres... pero la familia consistía de hombres con talento para la guerra y demás. Vinimos del oriente y nos establecimos con los colonizadores. Los nativos que vinieron a saquear nuestras tierras fueron exterminados sin contratiempos pero los aldeanos nos temían y también a nuestras habilidades. No pasó mucho cuando uno de mis primos se comprometió con una mujer que quería desposarlo. La mezcla de las razas era tabú pero los colonos sabían que éramos diferentes a ellos y prohibieron la unión. Mi primo estaba tan molesto que fue al pueblo e hizo cosas que jamás hubiésemos permitido. Fue asesinado en un intento de parar la matanza pero el resto de nuestra familia no tuvo tanta suerte.

Sakura se inclinó en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo mientras terminaba la historia en voz alta— Ella era amada por los aldeanos... y era extrañada. Estaban enojados y querían venganza así que se reunió un grupo de brujas para aprovechar su enojo y sellarlos en una pesadilla interminable. Sus cuerpos no se deterioran pero el tiempo sigue pasando igual. Debe de haber sido terrible.

—Pero se ha ido... —dijo en un respiro, dejando que su mano recorriera el patrón que ella antes había trazado en su rostro—. Puedo ver y respirar como una vez lo hice... escuchamos los rumores de las cosas sombrías que se escabullen en la noche pero nunca imaginé que podría ser libre otra vez. Ser libre de ver...

Sakura removió el cigarrillo de sus labios e inhaló profundamente— Una de las razones por las que no caíste más profundo en los efectos de la maldición fue porque ya estabas ciego cuando había sido lanzada, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Él levantó la mirada y sonrió— Fuiste la primera cosa que vi después de cien años. Nunca seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente."

—Pero aún así me vas a pedir que remueva las maldiciones de tu hermano y de tu familia, ¿no es cierto? —Otra nube de humo dejó sus labios.

Lo miró mientras esté desvió la mirada para luego regresar sus ojos a ella con decisión. Se levantó de su asiento y luego se arrodilló para después bajar su cabeza hasta el suelo en una reverencia— Por favor, te lo pido. Todo lo que tengo será tuyo. Haré todo lo que me pidas mientras siga vivo pero por favor, mi familia sufre mucho más que yo. No se merecen esto, esto no ¡Por favor... te lo suplico!

Su cigarrillo casi ya se había consumido así que lo apagó, dejándolo en el cenicero antes de levantarse— Levántate, Uchiha, es muy impropio para un hombre de tu posición reverenciarse tan fácilmente —cuando no se movió, ella suspiró y pasó una mano a través de su flequillo—. Te ayudaré así que por favor ponte de pie. Me estás inquietando.

Él levantó la cabeza e hizo un movimiento que pudo haber significado cualquier cosa, pero Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos en caso de que intentara abrazarla. Por alguna razón eso es lo que sospechó de él. El Uchiha se dio cuenta de su retroceder y se enderezó, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

—Gracias. Esto significa mucho para nosotros. Nunca seremos capaces de devolverte el favor pero pide lo que quieras y será tuyo.

Sakura caminó hasta la mesita auxiliar en donde el teléfono de línea yacía. Levantó el auricular y lo puso contra su hombro— Necesito conseguir un poco de material de investigación de un amigo antes de hacer nada. Por favor, sal y habla con Sasori para que te de un cuarto, él es el pelirrojo. Tenemos un montón de cuartos vacantes así que no debería ser un problema. —Luego miró abajo hacia el teléfono y giró el dial siete veces. Cuando ya había sonado por tercera vez, levantó la mirada y le satisfizo ver que su invitado se había ido. Con un poco de suerte, ningún hilo color plata los conectaría.

—La oficina Hyuga, ¿con quién desearía hablar? —Una joven canturreó.

—Conéctame con Neji, por favor.

Hubo una pausa desconcertada— Eh, el Sr. Hyuga no está disponible en estos momentos, dijo que estaba ocupado. Si deja su nombre le puedo avisar que llamó.

—Eso no será necesario. Él tendrá tiempo para mí. Dile que es Sakura Haruno. Va a atender.

—Un momento, por favor. —Sakura se podía imaginar a la secretaria revoleando los ojos con incredulidad, pensando que su jefe tenía demasiadas mujeres llamándolo cuando todo lo que necesitaba era a su encantadora y dedicada secretaria. Neji era lo suficientemente atractivo como para tener a la mayoría de las chicas enamoradas. El único problema con eso era que su amor estaba atado por un hilo color plata que lo dirigía directamente a Sakura.

—Sakura —exhaló, atendiendo la línea casi sin aliento—. Que agradable sorpresa recibir una de tus llamadas ¿Cómo estás?

—Me temo que un poco ocupada como para las formalidades. Necesito un poco de ayuda.

—Sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo y es todo tuyo.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose agridulce por sus sentimientos. "No son realmente suyos," continuaba diciéndose una y otra vez— Gracias por eso. Tu prima trabaja con records, ¿no? Hay un nombre que me gustaría que buscara por mí. Si pudieras traer cualquier cosas que seas capaz de encontrar a mi tienda te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Que trato tan extraño, tengo la oportunidad de visitarte en persona. Creía que no te gustaba ver a esos que liberabas fuera del trabajo. —La tentó, sonriendo desde el otro lado del recibidor.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia las cortina y luego miró hacia la puerta por la que Izuna había dejado la habitación— Es un trabajo complicado pero necesito a alguien en quien confíe para traerme la información y hay solo unos pocos en los que puedo confiar.

—Me siento honorado, hime ¿Entonces sobre el nombre...?

.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Sakura emergiera de su estudio, toda vestida y lista para partir. Su decisión fue inesperada pero los hombres de la casa estaban más que contentos y dispuestos para satisfacer sus deseos sin importar que tan apresurados a repentinos parecieran.

Le pidió a Sasori que saliera y que trajera el automóvil mientras que Deidara subía en busca de Izuna. Lo necesitaría para que la llevara a donde su familia estaba cautiva, pero después de eso sus chicos iban a llevarlo con Haku y Zabuza para que no hicieran más preguntas. Su casa debía estar vacía hasta que regresara y nadie estaba muy seguro de cuándo eso sucedería.

Sakura esperó afuera en la acera, sus manos estaban entrelazadas grácilmente sobre su estómago mientras que su saco de lana golpeaba contra sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba recogido y escondido debajo de un sombrero cloche de los 30. El sombrero casi le tapaba el rostro por lo que Deidara encontró difícil el poder leerle la expresión, aunque para él se veía cansada más que nada.

—¿Hime? —Vociferó.

Ella pestañeó una vez y lo miró. Una débil sonrisa fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta— ¿Me abrirías la puerta? —Finalmente preguntó cuando Sasori apareció por la esquina.

Como lo había pedido, abrió la puerta por ella y la siguió para sentarse en el asiento de atrás. Izuna parecía querer unírseles pero Deidara apuntó hacia el asiento del acompañante y lo fulminó con la mirada. Esa fue toda la advertencia que necesitó Izuna para captar el mensaje.

Sasori levantó la mirada de su posición de conductor pero no mostró ninguna señal de protesta cuando el Uchiha se sentó al lado suyo. No obstante, sí miró por el retrovisor el asiento de atrás para ver si su hime tenía algo para decirle.

—Izuna te dirá la dirección, Sasori. Por lo que me contó y basada en cuanto tiempo le tomo llegar aquí, tan solo debería ser un viaje de dos horas. Una vez que lleguemos, déjame allí y luego dirígete al bar clandestino de Zabuza. Estarán mas seguros allí que en mi morada —Sakura miró hacia el espejo y vio preocupación hacerse presente incluso en los ojos de Sasori—. No quiero discutir sobre nada de esto ahora, por favor.

Y así el resto del viaje fue en silencio solamente con una conversación ocasional entre Sasori e Izuna sobre la dirección que debían tomar cada vez que una intersección se cruzaba en su camino. Sakura se quedó dormida en la última media hora y solo se deportó cuando escuchó el motor apagarse. Cuando se fijó, vio que estaban en frente de un cementerio. El mausoleo de los Uchiha estaba ubicado justo en el centro, siendo protegido con un número de trampas que habían decaído con el paso del tiempo.

—Aquí es donde nos separamos.

Salió del coche y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin mirar atrás, cruzó el cementerio hasta llegar a la gran estructura de piedra con las puertas abiertas. Escuchó el motor encenderse de nuevo pero no se molestó en voltearse. Una mirada hacia atrás podía ser una maldición por sí misma.

Sakura agarró las puertas de piedra y las empujó para luego adentrarse en la inmensa oscuridad. Habían escaleras pero nada de luz hasta que el anillo en su dedo comenzó a brillar. Un pedazo de roca lunar encantada resonaba con portador después de haber sido activada por el vampiro original que había bajado a la Tierra desde la luna. El emperador tuvo a su servicio a muchos de los tales individuos por un tiempo.

En la base de las escaleras el cuarto se partía en siete direcciones. Marcas en la tierra le advirtieron a Sakura por dónde había venido Izuna así que decidió dirigirse al túnel de al lado pero no sin antes sacar una bola de estambre y dejarla caer al suelo. Se desenrolló y la comenzó a seguir.

Izuna le contó sobre los cinco Uchihas restantes que había dejado atrás. Una familia de decenas había sido reducida a un puñado de los mas jóvenes. Que lamentable.

Su meditación junto con sus pasos vinieron a un fin cuando un dedo del pie entró en el radio que la piedra lunar llegaba a iluminar. Levantó su mano y el resto de su cuerpo se iluminó. Desparramado como sin vida, se encontraba un hombre cuya cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás solo dejándola divisar lo que estaba desde su blanco cuello para abajo.

Sin saber que familiar había encontrado, Sakura extendió la mano y tocó la piel de aquel cuello. En vez de sentir ese sentimiento familiar de estar absorbiendo la maldición, ella misma se sintió absorbida y entró en pánico. Antes de poder hacer nada, la pelirrosa fue vencida y fue arrastrada dentro de la maldición.

Oscuro.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Levantó su mano pero ninguna luz emanó de sus dedos. Al mirar hacia abajo vio que su mano estaba completamente privada de los ornamentos que previamente llevaba y su ropa también había sido removida. La única cosa que protegía su modestia era un kimono color ciruela el cual le recordaba los tiempos cuando era una niña aún en crecimiento que estaba en el palacio. Era el kimono que usaba cada vez que viajaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Inspeccionando a sus alrededores, comenzó a ver ramas... y árboles. Luego escuchó voces. Había una luz en la distancia, y pudo oler humo ¡Debía de haber una fogata en algún lado! Sabiendo que las reglas de la realidad no se aplicaban en el mundo espiritual, Sakura se dirigió a la fogata y pronto emergió en un festival de goblins. Figuras humanoides danzaban con velos y máscaras de troles riendo y gritando con deleite borracho.

—Sacerdotisa, sacerdotisa —cantaron, imitándose el uno al otro— ¡Pequeña sacerdotisa, sacerdotisa, lee nuestras fortunas!

Pasó entre ellos ignorando sus abucheos, ahora segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Uno de los hombres enmascarados era un Uchiha. Necesitaba encontrarlo, tocarlo, devolverlo al mundo real y así la maldición acabaría.

—¡Dime mi futuro, maldita bruja! —Uno de ellos gritó, intentando agarrarla.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y extendió una mano hacia el fuego, agarrando una flama como si fuese una serpiente. Cuando otra vez trastabilló hacia ella, Sakura arrojó la flama hacia su cuerpo y vio como era consumido por el fuego, escuchando sus gritos desesperados. A ninguno de los demás bailarines pareció importarle su muerte, hasta algunos se rieron.

—¿Dónde estás, Uchiha? —Gritó Sakura, tratando de sonar tan demandante como pudo.

Todas las voces se tornaron como un sonido blanco y se desvanecieron, dejando solo una voz— -tanto miedo, Tobi le tiene tanto miedo a las personas ¡Déjenos solos! No hicimos nada malo. No nos lastimen, Tobi se siente mal por sus hermanos. Miedo... mucho miedo.

Sakura inhaló con sorpresa y se volteó para ver a un niño con una máscara naranja. Él tan solo era una cosita tan pequeña, no podía tener más de ocho. Pero el cuerpo que había encontrado era ese de un hombre maduro, este pequeño niño no podía ser la misma persona, a menos que...

—Oh no —susurró para ella misma, cayendo de rodillas en frente del niño—. Tan solo eras un niño cuando te maldijeron. Tu cuerpo envejeció pero tu mente...

—Tobi no entiende.

La joven hizo una pausa, mirando al niño en el suelo— ¿Tobi? No recuerdo que Izuna mencionara a un Tobi, pero sí dijo algo de un Obito ¿Tobi es tu apodo?

Tobi asintió con la cabeza— Pero solo Tobi se dice Tobi. Todos le llaman Obito a Tobi —esperó a que ella lo procesara—, pero me puedes decir Tobi. Hace mucho que nadie ha conversado conmigo ¿Hablarías y también jugarías conmigo?

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

Él pareció alegrarse un poco ante su respuesta— ¿En serio? Tobi está tan feliz, hemos estado solos por tanto tiempo que temía que nadie le dirigiría la palabra a Tobi otra vez ¿Tú sí me hablarás, no?

Sintió su corazón retorcerse de dolor en su pecho, pero aún así extendió una mano para tocar el rostro enmascarado del niño— Por supuesto que sí. Ven aquí, tu primo te está esperando.

El contacto rompió la maldición y sintió el vil maleficio despegarse de la máscara y entrar a su boca. Recibió la maldición y abrió los ojos para encontrarse desmayada sobre el pecho del niño llamado Tobi. Él gimió debajo de ella y tembló, finalmente recobrando la conciencia después de siglos. Sakura se levantó de encima y se sacó su abrigo. Él lo aceptó sin saber bien lo que era y luego levantó la mirada.

—Tú eres...

—Me llamo Sakura. Tu primo Izuna me contactó y me informó de su posición. Removí la maldición de tu cuerpo pero aún seguirás desorientado por un rato —Sakura tocó su rostro y vio las cicatrices que adornaban su mejilla, comenzando desde el ojo y extendiéndose hasta la clavícula. A pesar de sus cicatrices, era sorprendentemente apuesto con su cabello corto y parcialmente ondulado que mantenían su apariencia aniñada— ¿Te lastimaron aquí?

Luchó por encontrar las palabras y ella reconoció un acento detrás de ellas— No recuerdo mucho antes de los sueños. Había fuego... y lucha. La casa se había quemado y gente nos gritaba —su cuerpo entero tembló mientras apretaba el abrigo mas fuerte alrededor de sí—. Tobi tenía tanto miedo.

Parecía estar pasando de hablar en primera persona a hablar en tercera persona y de tercera a primera. Tomaría tiempo pero Sakura tenía la confianza de que podría ayudarlo a corregir eso.

—Tobi... —ella dijo y él levantó la mirada— Tengo que ir a ayudar a tu familia... el resto de tu familia. Esta tumba es peligrosa por sí sola. Tienes que salir y esperarme a la entrada del cementerio-

—¡Me estás dejando! —Tobi dijo con sorpresa, abalanzándose sobre ella y agarrándola por los brazos— Dijiste que te ibas a quedar ¡Dijiste que ibas a hablar y a jugar con Tobi!

Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas y estaba temblando, obviamente asustado ante el prospecto de estar solo otra vez. Eso era entendible. Tobi sería diferente a esos que fueron liberados de sus maldiciones. Había crecido en el mundo de las pesadillas y en un sentido, eso había ralentizado su desarrollo mental. No le podía pedir que hiciera cosas como a Izuna y a los demás.

—Lo siento —le arrulló, tocando sus manos y acariciando sus brazos para reconfortarlo—, siento haberte asustado. No te dejaré solo si eso no es lo que quieres pero aun así tengo que ayudar a los otros.

—No me dejes, Sakura —gimió, dejándose caer sobre ella y rodeándola con los brazos—. Tobi no quiere esta solo de nuevo.

Sakura lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó del suelo, suportando mucho de su peso cuando este se tropezó por la moción desconocida. No había usado sus piernas por casi doscientos años— No te dejaré solo pero tienes que venir conmigo. Si ya no quieres estar solo entonces sígueme —lo miró a los ojos y vio que estos eran de un color castaño. Ya no los tenía rojos— ¿Irás conmigo?

Cambió de lugar los brazos de manera que aún siguiese apoyado sobre ella y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la pelirosa. Sus palabras eran como un cuero nuevo, suave al tacto y seductivas— Tobi quiere a Sakura. Tobi nunca dejará a Sakura.

Sakura bajó la mirada, mirando sus dedos mientras los dos salían del pasillo sin salida, sus palabras de afecto aún resonaban en su mente. Rezó con todo su corazón que esas palabras no fuesen serias.

Después de un rato, los dos encontraron el cuarto central del mausoleo subterráneo que se separaba en siete direcciones. Izuna había venido del primer pasillo y Tobi del segundo, así que la joven se dirigió al tercero. En el camino Tobi había agarrado el concepto de caminar pero aun así estaba aferrado a Sakura como si fuese su salvavidas. Probablemente lo era, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que su estado mental se encontraba.

Los dos se detuvieron cuando el suelo hizo la transición de tierra a piedra. Olía a sal y a algo más. Otro paso fue todo lo que necesitó para averiguarlo— Es un lago subterráneo... no, es artificial. El trabajado de las piedras no es natural. Me vas a tener que soltar ,Tobi, quizás tenga que ir nadando.

—¿Pero aún puedo seguir a Sakura? ¿No es así?

Sakura se sacó el sombrero y se levantó la falda para después entrar al agua— Por ahora sí. Te prometí que no te dejaría. Al final parece que no voy a tener que nadar. Este agua no llega más que al tobillo.

Empujando su camino hacia delante, pronto encontró un montículo de tierra elevada que tenia a otro joven atractivo durmiendo sobre ella. Su cabello era corto y estaba mojado, rizándose en un arreglo angelical alrededor de su rostro. Sus pómulos bien desarrollados y sus labios que estaban parcialmente abiertos solo contribuían a que pareciera aún mas fuera de este mundo. Llevaba puesto una camisa abotonada blanca y pantalones cafés. Su camisa estaba rasgada, haciendo que parte de su pecho que se elevaba y caía suavemente fuera visible.

—¡Shisui! —Exclamó Tobi— Hermano mayor... ¿qué está haciendo aquí Shisui?

Sakura se sentó al lado del Uchiha que aún estaba bajo la maldición. Le tomó el rostro y lo volteó hacia ella. Dos terroríficos orbes carmesí le devolvieron la mirada. Puntos negros en el iris continuaban girando y girando como las aspas de un molino.

—Está maldito, lo voy a ayudar —se giró hacia Tobi y le agarró la mano. Este se sonrojó y la miro a los ojos—. Tobi, cuida de mi cuerpo en el caso que me desmaye. Esto puede que tome más trabajo del que estoy acostumbrada ¿Me ayudarías?

—Tobi haría lo que sea por Sakura.

Sakura sonrió, aún sintiéndose enferma por el apego que ella le había obligado a padecer— Gracias.

Y con eso dicho, tocó a Shisui para luchar mentalmente con la maldición. Sintió como su espíritu fue despegado de su cuerpo de golpe y luego se sintió caer en algo espeso. Se atragantó y burbujas le entraron a la boca.

"Estoy bajo agua." Pensó para sí misma, agradecida por el regalo de médula que le dieron años atrás en Irlanda. A pesar de solo estar bajo agua mentalmente, su mente podría ser engañada y hacer que se ahogase en la realidad, como fue en el caso con un invasor de sueños del que una vez tuvo que encargarse.

Pataleando, extendió los brazos y comenzó a nadar, su kimono pesaba solo un poco. No pasó mucho para cuando lo encontró enredado entre unas algas que lo mantenían clavado al suelo del lago donde estaba condenado a padecer eternamente la agonía de ahogarse. Como si hubiese sentido su presencia, el joven levantó la mirada y vio como sus ojos rojos se abrían con sorpresa. Burbujas emanaron de su boca al tratar de decir algo.

Sin saber lo que estaba tratando de decir, se acercó nadando a él solo para ser golpeada desde atrás por algo largo y lleno de escamas. Una serpiente marina danzó entre las algas antes de volver a tacarla devuelta. Sakura sintió su piel pelarse en capas como si le estuvieran pasando papel de lija.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, juntó las manos e hizo una serie de signos con ellas, ahora preparada para cuando la bestia arrematara devuelta. Fuego no funcionaria bajo el agua y esa era la mejor arma para deshacerse da las criaturas de paseadillas pero lo que le seguía a eso era la combustión. Como el motor de un automóvil, dejó que ese poder estallara desde sus manos y haciendo que la fuerza atravesará el cuello de la serpiente como un cuchillo.

Ya cansada, pataleó para avanzar y nadó entre la sangre hasta el joven Shisui quien la miraba con asombro. Sin decir ni una palabra, lo tocó y lo sacó de la maldición.

Emerger de la maldición era como emerger a la superficie pero en vez de toser agua, Sakura tosió sangre. Se limpió la sangre que manchaba su rosto y con un gruñido se volteó para ver a Shisui quien estaba recobrando la conciencia.

—¡Shisui! —Gritó Tobi.

—¿Dónde...? —El hombre mayor pestañeó al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba sus alrededores— ¿Obito, eres tú? Mier- ¿Qué te sucedió? No sabía que también llegaron a la casa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Tobi.

—Ustedes dos estaban en distintos lugares cuando echaron la maldición —interrumpió Sakura, limpiándose la cara con la esquina de un pañuelo—. De todos modos. las maldiciones fueron echadas individualmente.

—¡Tú! —Shisui dijo con sorpresa, sentándose más derecho e inclinándose hacia delante— Tú eres la que estaba en el lago... la serpiente, la mataste y luego me desperté ¿Qué hiciste?

—Devoré tu maldición. Eso es lo que hice y eso es lo que Izuna me pidió que haga —se tragó el fluido que aún andaba por su garganta y corrió una mano por los mechones que se habían salido de lugar—. Todavía tengo que hacer contacto con varios de los demás parientes, así que no estoy cerca de terminar.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Una maldición así... —Shisui dejó escapar en un suspiro, mirando a Sakura como en un trance. Probablemente lo estaba.

—No es la gran cosa para mí. Devoro maldiciones... ese es mi destino y nada más —la joven se enderezó y se paró— ¿Vas a venir, Tobi? Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

Shisui vio a su hermano menor pararse con esta nueva mujer, tomarle el brazo y luego entrelazarlo con el suyo. Parecía tan cercano con ella. Algo se le retorció en el pecho al verlos así.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de mi? —Preguntó, parándose y tropezando. Su cuerpo estaba nuevo y dolorido pero ese no era el único dolor o incomodad que sentía. Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo y el peso de su mirada fue como una fuerza física.

—Aparentemente vendrás con nosotros. Aún no puedo dejar solo a Tobi, pero tengo trabajo. Cuando termine con todos ustedes, voy a necesitar que salgan ¿Comprenden?

La imagen de ella desplazándose entre la sangre y su cabello flotando alrededor de ella aún ocupada su mente. Era aterradora y angelical a la vez— Sí, entiendo.

—Bien. —Se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el agua hacia la salida y él trotó para alcanzarla.

Disminuyendo el paso para seguirle a la par, la siguió observándola fijamente— ¿Dijiste que tu nombre era Sakura? —Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió avanzando— ¿De dónde vienes?

—De ninguna parte con la que estarías familiarizado. Has estado aquí por casi doscientos años. El mundo de arriba no es igual al que solías conocer. Países han ido y venido en tu ausencia. El nuevo mundo ahora es el más avanzado en más de un sentido —se volteó para ver a Shisui—. América, así es como lo llama la mayoría. Pero vengo de los Estados Unidos... Massachusetts, para ser más específica.

—No te vez inglesa. —Dijo con sorpresa.

—Y tú tampoco. Vienes desde muy lejos, una tierra lamentable diría yo —se rió— ¿Qué diría tu emperador si escuchara eso y si aún estuviese vivo?

—Estabas usando ropa de nuestro país. Es ahí en dónde estabas... antes de esta tierra, ¿Massachusetts? —La palabra era desconocida para sus labios y por lo tanto sonó extraño cuando lo dijo, aunque eso era de esperarse. No muchos podían pasar de japonés a inglés estadounidense tan fácilmente.

Sakura se detuvo cuando se encontró en la bifurcación en la base de las escaleras de piedra. Eligió el camino con facilidad y bajó por un túnel en donde el polvo todavía yacía intacto— Nací en Venecia pero mi padre conocía a un hombre que había viajado al Este y lo siguió... al final pasándose de largo la tierra llamada "Cathay" y terminando en Japón donde fui criada el resto de mis días.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí ayudándonos? No, en primer lugar ¿cómo llegaste a Massachusetts?

—Haces muchas preguntas. —Dijo volteándose hacia atrás para verlo y levantar una ceja.

Él sonrió, con confianza, sintiendo esa familiar sensación que se apoderaba de él cada vez que cortejaba a una dama extremadamente bella. En su opinión, Sakura era la más exquisita de todas las mujeres con las que se había topado, así que su estómago se sentía lleno de mariposas cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Era una locura pero de repente se sintió vivo de vuelta y quiso hacer las cosas que solía hacer antes de la maldición y las pesadillas. Quería andar a caballo por el pueblo, quería jugar a la pelota con sus hermanos y primos, quería cortejar a las damas- no, eso no lo haría sentir mejor. Solamente a Sakura, tan solo quería cortejar a Sakura. Eso se sentía mejor pero no del todo. Quería hacer más que cortejarla. Quería besarla y sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba cosas dulces al oído toda la noche. Quería acostarse con ella y dejar que el algodón egipcio los envolviera. Sería el cielo, puro y dulce, con ella entre sus brazos.

El joven dejó de agarrarse el pecho mientras que el calor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y le trajo color a su rostro. Eso era nuevo.

—Espérenme aquí. —Sakura dijo de la nada, tocando a Tobi.

—¿Qué sucede? —El Uchiha aniñado preguntó.

—Una maldición muy fea. Esta ha crecido afuera de la pesadilla. Puede que salgan heridos así que quiero que se queden atrás y que corran si me escuchan gritar.

¿Gritar?— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos atrás porque es peligroso? Lo siento, ¡pero eso no tiene sentido! —Dijo Shisui a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

—Bien por ti. Vigila a tu hermano y regresaré en media hora como mucho. O mejor aún, suban las escaleras y salgan de este lugar. Volveré pronto.

—No podemos dejarte. —Shisui dijo entrando en pánico.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Shisui— Te importa tu hermano, ¿no es así? Aún está sufriendo los efectos de la maldición... los efectos secundarios, si te parece más apropiado. No puedo cuidar de él y liberar al resto de su familia si se va a poner así de peligroso. Lo tienes que ayudar a él al igual que a mí —el hombre entrecerró los ojos sin gustarle lo que estaba escuchando. Ella le tocó el brazo y sintió que un relámpago lo había golpeando en dónde lo tocó—. Por favor, ayúdame.

—Eres perversa —exhaló, desinflándose—. Te acabo de conocer pero parece que no puedo dejarte. Pero tampoco te puedo decir que no.

—Sí, realmente lo siento por eso también.

Él rió, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de su hermano— Yo no. Ven, Obito, voy a jugar contigo arriba y después Sakura se nos unirá.

Sakura los vio marcharse, Tobi protestó y se quejó un poco pero eventualmente se resignó solo porque era su hermano el que lo estaba alejando de Sakura. Con suerte, una vez que ganara un poco mas de madurez, no la vería de la misma manera en la que su hermano mayor lo hacía. Tal vez sería mejor si ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra por unos años para darles un poco de distancia. Así sería mas difícil cultivar una afección hacia algo que no pudieras ver o hablarle.

Sakura tomó unos cuantos pasos cuando comenzó a oler el ácido y olor de carne retorcida. Añadió más poder a la piedra lunar y esta brilló más fuerte, revelando los ángulos de un monstruo horrendo que tenía pinchos corriéndole por la espalda y brazos que se veían como alas que estaban plegadas de una menara extraña. La creatura se volteó hacia Sakura y le gruñó. Sus ojos rojos contrastaban con su piel oscura.

—Tú eres el joven llamado Sasuke.

Este rugió en respuesta— No fue muy difícil de adivinar. Cálmate y déjame tocarte, así pueda deshacerme de tu maldición. La tuya debería ser fácil de conseguir.

Plumas se enterraron en el suelo como cuchillos alrededor de ella y tuvo que esquivarlas para evitar ser espetada. Ella habló en una lengua antigua y las plumas se prendieron fuego y se deshicieron antes de que pudieran tocarla. Más fuego emanó y danzó entre sus dedos y lo avivó con mas palabras provenientes de la tierra del sol naciente. Las flamas eran blancas y azules con puntas rojas y ardían con fervor alrededor de ella. Con solo un giro de la muñeca hizo que el fuego tomara forma de un látigo que se alzó en el aire y azotó las pequeñas partículas de este.

—¡No hay nada que temer, Sasuke, retrocede! —Ordenó.

El joven tan solo embistió en su dirección con la cabeza baja y los cuernos apuntando directamente hacia la muchacha. Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil. Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y dejó que pasara de largo, justo por al lado para luego golpearlo con su látigo. Él retrocedió para esquivarlo y se escabulló hacia las paredes de la caverna como un arácnido de la noche.

—No te resistas, Sasuke. No vine aquí para lastimarte.

Sasuke rugió incrédulo y envió más de su plumaje en su dirección. Se quemaron con facilidad. Sus ojos rojos giraban como torbellinos al sentir aún mas odio por el color de sus llamas.

—He venido por tu maldición, jovencito. No malentiendas. No te lastimaré y tampoco a tu familia a menos que eso es lo que quieras.

Esta vez atacó con una velocidad que la pelirosa nunca antes había presenciado y sintió sus colmillos enterrarse en su piel antes de que este se alejara.

—¡Fuzaken na! —Ella gritó, cambiando a la lengua de su tiempo pasado.

Sasuke se detuvo.

—¿Reconoces eso, no es así?

Después del italiano y antes del inglés, atrapado entre los dos, su mente viajó a los días que había pasado en el país del sol naciente. El emperador en el viejo reino, recordado en los libros de historia... las costumbres del palacio fueron erradicadas de todo mientras los feudales dirigían el mundo que veían. El emperador gobernaba el mundo que no veían.

—¡Yamero yo! —Ordenó, y justo como quiso, él se detuvo. Ahora la estaba escuchando— Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa nai. — _No voy a lastimarte._

Sus ojos reflejaban las palabras que estaba diciendo. El látigo de llamas se deshizo en humo y la oscuridad los rodeó. Ella lo incitó a que se acercara con un gesto de la mano y él así lo hizo, aunque sea un poco.

—Kicchi ni irasshai. — _Ven aquí._

Él estaba a su alcance así que extendió una mano y le tocó el rostro. La maldición era como una segunda piel que quemaba y le pelaba la piel antes de ser absorbida por la palma de su mano. Y con eso vio sus memorias.

Era un muchacho joven cuando vinieron pero creció en Japón y no había querido irse de allí. Eso era entendible pero había guardado el rencor por el cambio más que nada. Odiaba a las personas del pueblo... odiaba a los hombres blancos y a los europeos. Quería ir a casa y les advirtió a los demás que sus costumbres nunca serían aceptadas. Cuando la maldición vino, él luchó contra esta. Estaba preparado, por lo que la maldición no pudo llegar hasta su mente. Había estado luchando todo este tiempo.

Sasuke gruñó por última vez y lo único que quedaba de la maldición liberó su cuerpo. Ya sin aquel peso, este colapsó sobre Sakura. Era más joven que Shisui e Izuna, pero al igual que Tobi había crecido mientras estaba atrapado en la pesadilla. Aún así, su cabello adornaba su rostro agradablemente mientras que se le paraba en la nuca. La luz roja en sus ojos se había ido, dejando atrás dos ojos color azul marino que la estaban observando. Con excepción del sudor, su rostro y piel estaban impecables y tersos como si fuese un muñeco. Se veía japonés.

—¿Anata no namae wa? —Dijo casi con dificultad.

—Me llamo Sakura —le respondió, ayudándolo a pararse—, estoy aquí por la petición de Izuna. Tus... primos, creo, están esperando afuera. Izuna, Shisui, y Obito.

—Mi hermano —Sasuke dijo con sorpresa, cambiando al nuevo lenguaje grácilmente— ¿Está vivo? ¿Está a salvo? Él estaba afuera cuando vinieron y yo estaba corriendo a la casa pero no pude llegar ¿Dónde está?

Sakura lo movió y se liberó de su agarre, tomando un paso hacia atrás para ocultar la herida que tenía en la cintura— ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

—Itachi.

—Puede que esté en el túnel que sigue. Hay otros dos Uchihas que sobrevivieron. Todos los demás... murieron. Lo siento.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Todos? ¿Mamá y papá? ¿Mis tías y tíos? Cómo... no debería de habernos matado.

—No enseguida pero han sido maldecidos por casi doscientos años. No pudieron soportarlo por tanto tiempo y sus espíritus no resistieron. Lo siento.

Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con las manos y maldijo mientras temblaba un poco. Despertó de una maldición de la que le había estado advirtiendo a su familia, solo para enterarse que casi todos estaban muertos. Sakura no lo iba a culpar si le tomara más tiempo adaptarse. Eso era demasiado para aceptar.

Sasuke maldijo una y otra vez mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, su voz creció fuerte y más fuerte hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y cayó al suelo, gritando maldiciones en su lenguaje materno. Dijo que era su culpa, se culpaba a sí mismo, deseó la muerte de muchas personas y terminó odiándose a sí mismo por no haber sido más fuerte.

Su naturaleza la incitaba a ayudar a personas quienes sufrían injustamente como Sasuke, pero si hacia eso las chances de que él desarrollara un hilo plateado incrementaban. Ella no quería para nada que le tuviese un apego, sin importar lo que su naturaleza le incitara a hacer.

Una vez que se tranquilizó ella le habló— Deberías reunirte con los demás afuera. Estarán contentos de verte. Una vez que encuentre a tu hermano lo enviaré con ustedes.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano— Gracias... y siento haberte herido. Tan solo estabas intentando ayudarme.

Sakura no dijo nada pero le dio la espalda y comenzó a cojear hacia el pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto principal que unía todos los túneles. Sasuke la persiguió para alcanzarla pero no tuvo el valor de caminar a la par con ella. Probablemente no pensaba muy bien de él después de lo que había hecho y por como había perdido el control y llorado en frente suyo como un niño. No había mencionado lo que hizo Izuna para convencerla de arriesgar su vida para liberarlos pero estaba seguro de que ahora se estaba arrepintiendo por aceptar ¿Qué era lo que valía la pena por el esfuerzo? ¿Ellos lo tenían?

—Sasuke.

El aludido levantó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco al oír a la pelirosa decir su nombre como era debido. El acento americano lo arruinaba pero ella lo había dicho como si estuviese en su naturaleza. Quizás sí lo estaba. Tenía la gracia de una geisha y hablaba el lenguaje. Todo sobre ella era fluido y grácil, justo como el lugar de nacimiento del pelinegro.

—¿Sí?

—Tu familia te está esperando arriba. —Apuntó hacia la base de las escaleras de piedra para después voltearse y encaminarse hacia otro túnel.

—¡Espera! —Él exclamó antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura se detuvo y se volteó para enfrentarlo— Tu nombre y... puedes hablar mi lenguaje ¿Cómo? ¿Por lo menos me explicarías eso?

—Japón fue mi hogar por un tiempo. Era hermoso pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi compañía allí —sonrió—. A esta hora no debería de hacer mucho frío afuera. Intentaré terminar todo esto lo más rápido posible.

Y con eso le dio la espalda y finalmente se adentró en la oscuridad dejando solo a Sasuke para que haga su breve viaje a la superficie. Este empujó las puertas de piedra y fue bañado por la luz solo para después quejarse y retorcerse ante el dolor que indujo el repentino e intenso cambio de iluminación. Había demasiada oscuridad y luego de repente había luz deslumbrante y dolorosa.

—¡Sasuke! Rayos, ven aquí a la sombra. Tus ojos deberían de acostumbrarse pronto. Lo nuestros lo hicieron de todos modos —dijo Shisui—. Te vez mejor de lo que esperaba ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Enfermo y confundido.

—No te culpo, niño. Te vez enfermo y a decir verdad todos estamos algo perdidos.

Sasuke tosió cuando algo colisionó contra él— ¡Tobi está contento de ver a Sasuke-kun!

—Sí, también es bueno verte, Obito —Sasuke se asentó en un banco de piedra y suspiró pesadamente— ¿Izuna está aquí?

—Ahora no, pero encontramos abrigos, una carta y un poco de comida esperándonos. Alguien pronto debería estar aquí para llevarnos al el lugar en donde se encuentra. Creo que ella lo escribió.

Sasuke paró las orejas ante el cambio repentino en el tono y sonido de la vos de su primo— ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Sakura?

—Sí, Sakura.

El escuchar la forma en que Shisui decía su nombre hizo que algo ardiera en el estomago de Sasuke. Su primo era un una prostituta de hombre a quien le encantaba la sonrisa de muchas damas distintas. Se mantenía en calma ante reinas y bellezas que merecían atención pero el cambio en su voz era demasiado obvio para solo ser una mujer que recién había conocido.

—¿Por qué nos está ayudando? Izuna se lo pidió, es lo que dijo, pero tuvo que haberle prometido algo ¿Por qué mas arriesgaría su vida por desconocidos? —La sensación de su maleficio siendo arrebatado le regresó a la mente— Se está poniendo en peligro y removiendo maldiciones, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Shisui se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Tiene más años de lo que aparenta, hasta ahí sé. Vino de Italia y fue criada en Japón por muchos años. La magia que practica toma años adiestrar pero se ve tan joven, no se ve más grande que tú.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Quizás sea inmortal.

La idea de envejecer mientras que ella permaneciera joven y hermosa hizo que ardiera con una sacudida de celos y posesión. No quería hacerse viejo cuando ella permaneciera-

—¿Puedes ver ahora, Sasuke? —Preguntó Obito, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven.

—Eh, sí. Ahora sí puedo, gracias por preguntar.

Sasuke abrió más los ojos y miró a Shisui quien estaba observando pensativo la entrada del mausoleo por donde los tres habían salido. La entrada del lugar en dónde Sakura todavía se encontraba.

Sasuke resopló con irritación. No conoció a esta mujer por más que una hora y ya lo tenía en la palma de la mano.

Grandioso.

.

Sakura miró a sus alrededores pero no vio más que lo que había estado divisando ya por un rato; arboles negros. Estos carecían de hojas, estaban retorcidos en ángulos extraños y estaban llenos de cuervos. Se volteó hacia atrás y espero ver algo nuevo, pero no tuvo suerte. El cielo rojo y los árboles desnudos no parecían tener fin.

—En dónde estás Uchiha —le susurró al viento esperando que si lo llamaba en voz alta este aparecería. Había comprobado que había cierto poder en un nombre cuando encontró a Tobi entre todos los otros bailarines— ¿En dónde te escondes?

Tomó otro paso pero este dolió. Se quejó y miró hacia abajo para ver que sangre emanaba del costado de su cintura. Era una herida insignificante y seguramente se curaría sola con el tiempo pero al momento le dolía. Sakura le ejerció presión y apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor que eso había provocado.

Un poco mas de sangre fluyó y cayó al suelo. Pero la sangre no se quedó ahí, en vez, corrió de costado y se dirigió hacia los arboles como si algo la estuviese atrayendo. Sin cuestionar como las cosas funcionaban en las pesadillas, Sakura siguió la sangre yendo al mismo paso que esta. Cuanto más se acercaba a lo que sea que estuviese siguiendo, la sangre parecía arrastrarse cada vez mas rápido. Incluso estaba comenzando a saltar y suspenderse en el aire para después regresar al suelo y moverse a un paso aún mas rápido.

Su tamaño era una complicación pero aún así Sakura siguió adelante, siguiendo la sangre que le provenía de la cintura y que se le escurría entre los dedos. Tan solo faltaba un poco. Ya podía ver las cruces desde entre los árboles. Tomó solo unos pasos más para llegar a su destino, deteniéndose a la base y mirando hacia arriba.

Era pálido y tenía un cabello como la seda que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Un tajo en el costado de su torso revelaba sus adentros, sus pestañeas revoloteaban lentamente con el último hilo de vida que estaba condenado eternamente a repetir mientras la maldición prevaleciera.

Sakura bajó la mirada para ver su propia sangre y verla suspenderse en el aire y luego ser absorbida por el cuerpo del hombre crucificado, lo cual pareció restaurar un poco más de vida. Este pareció reponerse un poco con la más mínima de las gotas.

—Así que ese es el truco. —Sakura suspiró, acercándose. Cuanta más sangre absorbía mas energía ganaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era compartir su sangre con él.

Sakura apretó la herida de una manera que no le beneficiaba y dejó escapar un grito. El líquido salió en mas cantidad y con mas velocidad y voló directamente hacia el corte que el hombre tenía al costado de su cuerpo, ignorando toda ley de gravedad. Sakura comenzó a ver estrellas pero se mantuvo en pie. No, esas no eran estrellas, eran memorias...

Vio a Itachi Uchiha parado solo entre los árboles, su cabello estaba suelto, era largo y danzaba con la briza. Estaba parado en frente de un ciervo muerto del que luego removió una flecha. Por si solo llevó el animal hasta la morada de su familia y comenzó a despellejarlo. Lo hacía todo él solo y en verdad disfrutaba el trabajo. Sakura pudo sentir el placer que obtuvo no de la tarea actual sino del ser útil para la familia. Los amaba a todos con gran fervor especialmente a...

—Sasuke.

Entonces este era el gran hermano mayor del que su hermano menor estaba preocupado. Al menos eso era bueno. Sakura presionó más fuerte y más sangre fue derramada, más de lo que ella pensaba que tenía. Luego más memorias invadieron su mente.

Él estaba andando a caballo con Sasuke y luego desmontándose en un pequeño pueblo con estructuras crudas del tiempo en que América era América. Los colonos lo recibieron bien pero los hombres lo miraban con recelo. Solo las damas parecían aceptarlos. Encontró a Shisui cortejando a una lechera y calmamente se interpuso de una manera que puso en claro que no quería a su primo coqueteando tan casualmente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? No es como si me lo tomara en serio. —Shisui suspiró.

—Puede que sepas eso, ¿pero qué pude pensar ella? —Dijo Itachi— Por favor se más consciente de las damas y sus sentimientos. No son tan fuertes cómo quisieras creer cuando se trata de sus corazones.

Otra memoria, estaba danzando con los hombres en una taberna. Lo habían obligado pero lo hacía bastante bien como para recibir palabras de aliento y alojos por parte de la familia. Se veía avergonzado y Sakura pensó que eso era tierno.

Estaba solo, sosteniendo una tela que obviamente era de Japón. Sasuke estaba dormido en la casa y estaba pensando en volver a casa, solo ellos dos. Su hermano realmente le importaba.

Con un último gruñido, apretó para que saliera más sangre y colapsó en la base de la cruz, respirando pesadamente por la pérdida. Se sentía seca y fría. Esto no la mataría, no podía, pero eso no significaba que no podía sufrir por ello. Había sufrido mucho más de lo que cualquier humano tendría que haber sufrido. Había un punto en el que el dolor debía matarte por piedad, pero ella no recibía ninguna misericordia.

—Sakura. —Alguien respiró por detrás de ella, tomándola por los hombros. La persona la volteó y la acogió en sus brazos. Los árboles habían desaparecido y estaban devuelta en la cueva. Ahora una nueva maldición se hospedaba dentro de ella, casi reemplazando la sangre.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —Preguntó Itachi, aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—No. —Exhaló casi sin poder decir nada.

Él la acomodó entre sus brazos y luego se levantó, ahora cargándola— Vi algunas de tus memorias. Sé lo que estás haciendo y por qué... creo.

Sakura levantó la mirada para verlo y notó que ahora sus ojos eran tan negros como su cabello. Este sintió su mirada y miró hacia abajo para devolvérsela. Hasta sonrió pero la pelirrosa no devolvió el gesto.

—Sé por qué no quieres acercarte a nadie de los que ayudas pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso conmigo. No se causaré malestar —cuando no le contestó, el continuó—. Gracias por salvar a mi hermano y a mis primos. Sé que no lo consideras la gran cosa pero significa un universo para nosotros.

—He escuchado eso antes. —Susurró aun estando cansada.

El ojinegro la miró y frunció el entrecejo— No te ves en condiciones de ayudar a Madara.

—Uno más no hace la diferencia —le contestó, sintiéndose más familiarizada con el hombre del que había aprendido mucho durante la transfusión de sangre— Deberías saber eso.

—Pero igual padeces el dolor.

Sakura rió estando apoyada contra su pecho— Que caballero terminaste siendo. Pensé que no te gustaban los europeos. Nos odiabas tanto como tu hermano, solo que tú lo disimulaste mejor.

—No era odio, tan solo... cansancio —la joven tocó una hebra de cabello que le caía por los hombros y él sonrió ante la sensación que le brindó—. Además, eres veneciana en sangre y me caes bastante bien.

—Esa es tu culpa, no mía. —Tiró un poco más fuerte de la hebra sedosa y puedo sentir la sonrisa formarse en los labios del joven.

—Aceptaré con gusto las consecuencias.

Suspiró dejando ir la hebra de cabello y apartando la mirada— Creo que ahora puedo caminar. Déjame en el cuarto circular y ve arriba con tu hermano. Izuna pronto sabrá de mí para informarle lo que quiero como pago.

Itachi se tensó un poco. Nadie podría haberlo notado porque todo sobre él era tan suave y sutil pero al estar en sus brazos y al haber vivido la mitad de su vida con él, Sakura supo muy bien cuando sus emociones cambiaban. De todos los Uchihas que había conocido hasta ahora, Itachi parecía ser el mejor manteniendo sus emociones a la raya— ¿Qué es?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír como un zorro cuando escuchó la pizca de preocupación en su tono— Aún lo estoy pensando pero tengo una buena idea. Aquí estamos, me puedes bajar.

Se detuvo pero no la removió de sus brazos— Sé que no te gusta recibir ayuda pero te puedo llevar más lejos. Podría ayudarte.

Sakura lo empujó del pecho, sintiendo que tan duro y bien esculpido estaba. Puede que su cuerpo de en sueño haya sido frágil pero aún estaba en buen estado como el primer día en el que había recibido la maldición.

—Itachi, a pesar de proclamar que me conoces tanto, insistes en los argumentos en mas inútiles. Déjame hacer lo que hago y ve con tu querido hermano y familia.

Itachi la dejó ir y ella luchó por mantener el balance y pararse tan derecha como pudo con su herida ahora seca.

—Siento como si ahora fueses mi familia ¿Cómo podría dejarte así como así?

Sakura sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose liviana y demasiado desenvuelta como para ser bueno— Oh, Itachi —suspiró como una madre cansada que estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hijo actuar del mismo modo todo el tiempo—, si fuese tu familia no estarías pensando tanto en mis labios como lo haces.

Le dio dos golpecitos en los labios y se dirigió al otro túnel— Cuídalos hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

.

—Es mi culpa que esto le sucediera a mi familia. Yo los traje aquí —fuego ardía alrededor suyo desde las antorchas en las paredes. Sintiendo el estómago revuelto, Madara se hundió en su trono de calaveras y huesos—. Yo tengo la culpa...

Algo le llamó la atención y se volteó para ver los espejos en las paredes... esos que le mostraban el sufrimiento de sus parientes. Hace muchos años solían haber decenas de ellos. Ahora solo un puñado quedaban libres de la destrucción que venía con la muerte.

El espejo de Obito estaba completamente oscuro. Eso nunca antes había sucedido. Cuando alguien moría, el espejo se caía y se destrozaba en miles de pedazos. Eso de un espejo tornándose negro nunca lo había visto. Miró hacia los otros y no vio nada fuera de lo común. Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Izuna... espera, ¡el espejo de Izuna también se había tornado completamente negro! ¿Cuándo había sucedido?

Madara miró los otros espejos con más detenimiento. Algo estaba sucediendo y a pesar de que no tuviese ninguna clase de poder para detenerlo, aún así quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Luego sucedió.

Media hora después, vio algo nuevo entrar en el espejo de Shisui. Lo que sea que fuese, había matado a la serpiente y nadó hacia su sobrino. Lo tocó y luego el espejo se tornó negro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó en voz alta, sintiéndose estimulado por el miedo y la esperanza que repentinamente lo golpearon.

Otra media hora después, algo entró en el espejo de Sasuke y removió la maldición negra de su cuerpo. Era rosa y castaño, vestido extrañamente y un poco... femenino ¡Era una mujer!

—Kami sama. —Dijo sin aliento.

Parecía que estaba ayudando a sus parientes si es que eso era realmente posible, si era así, estaba liberándolos de sus maldiciones ¡Los estaba ayudando, salvando!

Algo apareció en el espejo de Itachi y esta vez pudo verla con más claridad. Estaba apretando la herida que le había infligido Sasuke... estaba derramando su propia sangre para que Itachi la tomara y así liberarlo de su prisión. Estaba pasando por tantas cosas solo para liberarlos de sus infiernos ¡Al fin había esperanza! ¡Dios había enviado a un ángel!

—No te ilusiones tanto, maldito.

Madara se giró para ver a una figura encapuchada que zigzagueaba en las escaleras que llevaban a la cámara interior. La cámara interior era un lugar que Madara nunca podría visitar ya que su maleficio lo ataba a solo un cuarto. Pero sabía que alguien poderoso residía en esa habitación, ya que todo el tiempo mandaba demonios poderosos a que llevaran a cabo sus órdenes.

—Orochimaru, que agradable sorpresa verte aquí ¿Quieres ver cómo está tu mascota? Si me preguntas, se ve un poco pálida.

—Si estuviese en mi poder —Orochimaru escupió con veneno, sonando cada vez más como una serpiente—, tendría tu cabeza en un plato, mocoso.

Madara esbozó su mejor sonrisa— Pero no puedes —este se rió—, soy demasiado viejo y poderoso como para poder matarme incluso con esta maldición. Te olvidas tan fácilmente cómo le gusta a tu preciado amo el coleccionar líderes de clanes para exhibirnos en su vitrina. Es un viejo extraño, ¿no es así?

—¡Que insolente! ¡Tendrías que aprender modales! —Orochimaru levantó la mano para desenrollar su serpiente pero se congeló en medio de la acción. Madara puso cara y agitó una mano en frente del hombre, estando totalmente confundido.

Orochimaru se cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, estaba muerto. Tenía un cuchillo enterrado en la espalda. Aturdido, Madara dio un paso hacia atrás pero pronto se recuperó lo suficiente como para reírse en voz alta. Madara miró hacia la puerta del cuarto y se detuvo.

La mujer pelirosa estaba parada ahí con los brazos colgando a los costados. Su ropa había sido descartada en el camino, dejándola con solo sus medias largas y una fina tela. Una funda con cuchillos colgaba de su mano pero los dejó caer cuando se percató de que la estaba mirando.

—¿No llegué tarde, o sí? —Preguntó sonriendo astutamente e inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—No, al menos no inaceptablemente tarde. —Le respondió sin aliento al verla.

Los espejos la habían mostrado muy confusamente. En persona se veía mucho mas encantadora sin importar que tan sucio su cuerpo estuviese por todas las batallas. Ella se sostuvo como la realeza y se adentró al cuarto con la gracia de un ángel. Se agachó y sacó el cuchillo de la espalda de Orochimaru. "Un ángulo ventajoso," Madara añadió mentalmente.

—No hay dudas que ya has visto suficiente de mi. Al emperador les gusta mantener a sus mascotas favoritas en un lugar en donde puedan ver el mundo. Le hace sentir más cercanía a ellas —dijo mientras limpiaba la hoja filosa con sus dedos.

—¿El emperador? —Madara se acarició la barbilla y sonrió elegantemente mientras la observaba con detenimiento— Así que ese es el gran hombre de arriba. Seguramente no esté muy contento contigo así que escapemos juntos mientras podamos, ¿ne?

Él extendió su malo para tomar la de ella pero Sakura fue más rápida y agarró la suya primero y la elevó hasta sus labios. Besándola, levantó la mirada para verlo a través de sus pestañas. El Uchiha se sonrojó y pudo verla sonreír con los ojos. Le gustaba jugar con él.

—Debería creer que es apropiado para el cortejador mayor —dijo leyéndole la mente—. Tú fuiste el que le enseñó a Shisui, ¿no es así?

—También saca su buena apariencia de mí —le contestó Madara, agarrándola y sosteniéndola cerca. Jaló su cuerpo contra el suyo y dejó que se amoldaran el uno con el otro. Le iba como anillo al dedo y amaba como se sentía contra él, pero lo más importante era que amaba como lo hacía sentir—. Nunca antes me había topado con alguien como tú. Me veo obligado a decir que eres más bella en persona.

—No hay duda de que ustedes dos son parientes —se rió y extendió ambas manos para tomar su rostro entre ellas. Levantó la cara y la posicionó al lado de su oído. Su voz solo fue un susurro que hizo que escalofríos le recorrieran por todo el cuerpo—. La puerta está abierta, eres libre de irte.

—¿O-oh? —Era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Ve con tu familia y mantenlos a salvo. Aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí abajo.

—Deberías venir conmigo. He estado aquí una eternidad, creo que puedo esperar un poco más si es por ti.

Ella sonrió y luego se alejó— Ve ahora o realmente quedarás atrapado para siempre. Prometo verte cuando termine, pero ahora no.

—¿Cuando recién acabamos de conocernos?

—Madara. —Dijo su nombre con un tono amenazante pero él quería escucharla gemir contra su pecho y susurrarle en el oído bajo las estrellas. Puedo verlo todo y le trajo el júbilo suficiente como para compensar una vida de sufrimiento.

—Te esperaré con mi familia. Regresarás a nosotros.

Ella negó con la cabeza— Y solo acabamos de conocernos.

El pelinegro se rió y corrió hacia la puerta por donde la pelirrosa había emergido— ¡Es una promesa!

Sakura lo vio alejarse y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Pareció tomar una eternidad escalar todos esos escalones y al mismo tiempo no le llevó nada de tiempo. Estaba en frente de la puerta en un santiamén y se encontró empujándola y entrando en la cámara interior.

Sedas y telas colgaban desde el techo y de las pequeñas vasijas de oro quemaban perfumes e inciensos. Era majestuosa y expansiva, llegando al cielo en un lugar oculto entre el espacio y el tiempo.

Viéndose como un niño deprimido, él reposaba en su trono mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Se volteó cuando escuchó la puerta y unos pasos acercándose pero se paró de un salto y quedó boquiabierto al ver quién era.

—¡Hime! —Dejó escapar un grito de incredulidad. Su pelo color bronce anaranjado y sus hipnotizante ojos grises y anillados tomaron su forma como un niño hambriento que tomaba comida o un hombre sediento que tomaba agua. Eso era lo que ella significaba para él, sin ninguna maldición, antes de las tiendas, en un tiempo previo a todos los tiempos— Has regresado a mí —exhaló, bajándose de su trono—. Mi hime a venido por mí. Sabías que no podía ir por ti, así que viniste a mí.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y extendió los brazos, sintiendo el cansador peso de su decisión— Solo por un momento, mi señor. Solo por un momento.

.

UN MES DESPUÉS

.

Sakura se lavó las manos otra vez, frotándose la piel hasta que se tornara roja bajo el agua que fluía de la canilla. También habría seguido frotándolas hasta que se pudiera ver el hueso si Sasori no hubiese venido desde atrás y no le hubiese tomado ambas manos con una de las suyas.

—No puedes estar más limpia, mi hime. —Le susurró en el oído y luego le besó la oreja.

Su otro brazo la rodeó y le apretó la espalda contra su pecho. Los dos estaban pegados tan cerca y amaba como ella se sentía bajo sus hombros, sus caderas estaban inclinadas en la dirección correcta, su cuello estaba arqueado al costado y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Besó su hombro, luego su cuello y después su mandíbula. Cuando ella no respondió como siempre, empujándolo y alejándose, este se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se liberó del agarre para después secarse las manos con un repasador que colgaba de la encimera— Estoy bien, tan solo estoy cansada.

El pelirrojo la siguió hasta el asiento al lado de la ventana— Los podemos echar si quieres. Deidara me ayudará.

Sakura se rió, peinándose el pelo con la mano mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Sasuke estaba en la acera con Shisui y su hermano Itachi. Los demás estaban en algún otro lugar, haciendo lo que les placía.

—No es eso, Sasori. Estoy segura de que estaré bien.

Sasuke hizo contacto visual con ella y se puso de un color rosa vívido. Saludó en su dirección tímidamente, negándose a alzar la mano demasiado alto. Shisui se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y agarró a su primo por el cuello haciendo una llave y gritando sobre algo que no pudo escuchar. Itachi se dio vuelta para verla y sonrió con calma y suavidad.

—Sí —dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos—, creo que estaré bien. Un nuevo cliente viene en camino.

.

FIN

.


End file.
